


Harry/ Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing 2013

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D LDWS 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Harry/Draco drabbles based on prompts and word counts from the H/D LDWS 2013 challenge on Slythindor100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/ Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angela_snape for the beta each week. I made it to the semi-finals in this contest and only drabble#8 was not entered in the contest.

Prompt#1: _Accio_  
 **Title:** Summoning Charm  
 **Word Count:** 320

_Accio_ was one of the oldest charms and first spell Draco had learned. It had brought him toys and trinkets on command and had never failed him any time he'd tried it. However, this time, magic couldn't Summon him what he needed. What he wanted. It couldn't bring him his self-respect or return his reputation to its rightful place. Draco had to do that all on his own. His mother had provided the means; he just had to find the most opportune time. 

And there was no time like the present. With a deep breath and a wary glance, Draco sought out Potter. Through the sea of Weasleys, he saw a flash of black. That hair, still tussled and wild, just like the wizard to which it belonged. All the respect and assurance Draco desired radiated from him. Fearful of his reception and knowing that once again his hand could be left out in the air, Draco just stared at him.

As if Summoned by Draco's thoughts, Potter turned and Draco held still in the blaze of his gaze. Potter stepped forward and the movement jolted Draco into action. He straightened his shoulders and walked toward Potter.

Meeting in the middle, Draco eyed Potter and felt the return appraisal.

"Malfoy."

Potter's voice was much deeper than he remembered. Draco swallowed. "Mr. Potter."

Potter's eyes flashed with some suppressed emotion, which Draco wished he could suss out. Longing to _Accio_ some of the confidence radiating off the man in front of him, Draco took a deep breath and held out his hand. 

Potter's eyes widened a fraction before a grin curled his lips. His palm was warm when it slid across Draco's. Potter's fingers tightened around his and squeezed gently. Trim nails scraped across his palm as Potter withdrew.

Potter nodded at him then turned away. Draco watched him go and when Potter glanced back, Draco Summoned a smile for him.

~*~

Prompt#2: _Bat-Bogey Hex_  
 **Title:** Hardwired Hexes  
 **Word Count:** 400 (4 X 100)

"Will you be our surrogate?" Harry inquired.

Draco knew this had been a bad idea and ducked the spell that came their way. Ginny's voice rang out, calling them every name she could think of and a few Draco had never even heard before. He'd been party to Ginny's most proficient Bat-Bogey hex and didn't desire a repeat experience.

He was glad he'd cast the Muffling Charm on the room before they started because Harry's shouts were almost as loud as Ginny's.

"That's enough!" Draco shouted and ventured out from under the table. "Will you do it or not?"

"Yes."

~*~

Bobbing around assorted mundane and magical curses, Harry encouraged Ginny. "Just a bit longer, love!"

The medi-wizards continued to work, mostly oblivious, to the chaos around them while Draco attempted to keep them safe. He'd had no idea the Bat-Bogey hex could be cast wandlessly. "Harry, I don't think—"

Ginny snarled then let out a groan. "This is entirely your fault! Damned fertility potion!"

Another wail joined in cacophony of sound and the curses stopped immediately. Draco, Ginny and Harry stared at the crying child on Ginny's belly.

"Go on, then. She's yours," Ginny panted. "Cut the cord together."

~*~

Draco cradled Lily close to his chest, staring down at her in wonder. She was perfect; ten toes and fingers, creamy, pale skin. Bright silver-blue eyes watched him in return. Despite all the fighting, Ginny had gifted them with a lovely child.

Harry reached in and brushed a finger over her brow, moving back the black fringe off her face. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to Draco's. "She gave us a beautiful daughter."

"Of course, she's gorgeous; even poor pureblood genes breed true."

Harry made certain Lily was out of the way before casting a Bat-Bogey hex on Draco.

~*~

"Lily Luna! Come back here this instant!"

Draco arched a brow as he saw his naked daughter streak past his office, giggling like a mad woman. He could hear Harry shouting again and moved to see what was causing the commotion.

Eyes widening, Draco retreated into his office, clapping clapped a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Flying bogeys circled Harry's head as he stumbled down the hallway. 

"What did you do?" Draco choked out. Fumbling for his wand, he cast the counter-charm.

Harry glared at him. "Apparently bath time is now torture."

"Like mother, like daughter."

~*~

Prompt#3: _Levicorpus_  
 **Title:** Lessons  
 **Word Count:** 300

Scorpius both loved and hated his afternoon recitations. It was wonderful to have a chance to practice his magic but he wished his Father made it a bit more exciting. He glanced up at the clock and ran through the house, sliding through the doors to the lounge just in time.

"Ready, Father."

Draco didn't even looked up from his papers to greet Scorpius but Harry sat on the settee, leaning back into the cushions with a small smile on his face. Scorpius grinned at him then drew his wand as Draco's bored voice uttered the first spell.

" _AL-o-ho-MOR-ah_."

Harry nodded at him and Scorpius bit his lip then performed the spell. 

" _Alohomora!_ "

"Very good. Now _A-see-oh_."

" _Accio!_ "

"Excellent. _win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa_."

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

"Very good..."

Scorpius stifled a giggle as Harry made a face at Draco. Harry drew his wand and Scorpius watched as Harry mouthed the words at him. He flicked his wand upwards then pointed to Draco. Scorpius murmured the spell and repeated the motion.

" _Levicorpus!_ "

"What?" Draco's head shot up then his body followed. Scorpius' eyes widened and he stared at his Father hanging upside down. Harry's deep laughter overlapped Draco's shouts. 

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

"Go, Scorpius, I'll take care of him."

"Harry! Get me down!"

"But..."

"It's fine. Go."

Scorpius turned and walked away only to stop at the door. 

"I can't believe you taught him that!"

"Someone needed to liven things up around here."

"They are lessons and he needs structure."

"Magic can be fun, Draco. He needs to learn that, too."

"I realize that. I'm proud—"

Harry cut off Draco's words with a kiss and Scorpius wrinkled his nose at them.

"Good. Show him that sometime. He's very talented."

"I know." Draco smirked. "Release me and I'll show you talented." 

Horrified, Scorpius ran.

~*~

Prompt#4: _Draught of Loving Death_  
 **Title:** Half-blood Secrets  
 **Word Count:** 220

"Wait."

Harry wrapped his hand around the knife handle and Draco's hand. "Draught of Living Death?"

Draco nodded. "I need it for my exam. None of the other trainees have managed to produce a quality potion."

Harry grinned and pressed the flat of the silver blade against the sophophorus bean. "This is the problem they are having."

A copious amount of liquid spewed from the bean and Draco gasped then narrowed his eyes at Harry. "How did you—"

"Shush and watch."

Harry tipped the bean juice into Draco's cauldron, jerked up a stirring rod, tilted the cauldron and stirred seven times clockwise and once anti-clockwise.

"You're going to ... ah!" Draco smirked as the potion turned the perfect shade of lilac. He moved in and took over for Harry, finishing the potion then turning and pressing a kiss to Harry's mouth.

"You're crap at potions, how did you do that? No one's been able to do that correctly."

Harry hummed and wrapped his arms around Draco, guiding him away from the table and down to the sofa where he usually sat while Draco brewed. Pulling Draco on top of him, he slanted his mouth across Draco's, hands intent on unbuttoning Draco's ugly apprentice robes.

Draco made quick work of Harry's robes as Harry answered. "A little Prince told me."

~*~

Prompt#5: _Skele-Gro Potion_  
 **Title:** Rough Night  
 **Word Count:** 350

"The injury caused severe damage to Scorpius' thigh muscles. It will be easier to remove the bone fragments to allow him to heal properly, but it will be painful to regrow the bones. If we just mend the bone, then there is a chance that he might limp or have issues later in life."

Draco studied Scorpius, bandage wrapped around his leg and face pale from the pain. He seemed so small even though he was a few months from turning thirteen. Clinging tightly to Draco's right hand and Harry's left, Scorpius looked up at them for answers.

"It's rough, but I know you will be fine." Harry smiled down at Scorpius.

Draco nodded. "Use the Skele-Gro and I want to take him home tonight."

"As you wish, Mister Malfoy. Give us a moment and then the medi-witch can draw up the discharge papers."

The doors to the ward closed and Draco paced in the hall while he waited. "Was Quidditch this dangerous when we were young?"

"Yes, but it never stopped us. I survived the potion and Lockhart."

Draco paused in his trek then turned to glare at Harry. "No more Quidditch."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was an accident, Draco. Don't ruin his fun because of one incident."

"I'm protecting him."

"You are trying to shelter him."

A medi-wizard stuck his head out of the door, interrupting their discussion. 

"We'll discuss this later." 

Harry sighed.

"Sign here and he's ready for you, Mister Malfoy. We're sending a Sleeping Draught and an emergency Portkey if you have any problems."

Draco nodded.

Once home, Draco and Harry settled Scorpius in bed and dosed him with the Sleeping Draught. 

"Stay with me, please," Scorpius yawned, reaching out a hand to both Harry and Draco.

A flick of his wand, Draco expanded the bed while Harry transfigured their robes into pyjamas. With Scorpius between them, Harry took Draco's hand. "He's going to be fine. Let the Skele-Gro do its job before you condemn him to the ground."

"It's going to be a long night," Draco murmured.

"And we'll be here with him."

~*~

Prompt#6: _Obliviate_  
 **Title:** Replacing Memories  
 **Word Count:** 137

It was nights like this that he wished most for a Memory Charm. Surely an _Obliviate_ could rend the memories, scents and sounds from his mind: the hissing timbre of the Dark Lord's voice, musty snake skin, his aunt's mad cackling, and Granger's screams.

A kiss of fire seemed to burn against his skin but, that too, was an illusion of a memoir. Draco shivered in remembrance. The manor had been cold that year, and still, to this day, Draco could never be warm enough.

Except on nights like these when Harry's arms wrapped about him, strong and heavy, infused him with warmth. The tone of his voice, soothing and soft, chased away the recollections.

A gentle press of lips, a reassurance, and Draco settled in Harry's embrace, the closeness allowing him the sweet release of slumber.

~*~

Prompt#7: _Crucio_  
 **Title:** Hatred In The Heart  
 **Word Count:** 175

He still remembers the way the spell felt; the knives carving into his skin, pain flitting across his nerves. It's almost as if he's on the receiving end once more but then the dream shifts and it's not his body that bows under the torture. He's casting.

_Crucio_!

The spell spills from his lips and he's surprised he doesn't stutter even though the Dark Lord is standing right beside him. He can hear the laughter and the screams. He feels the power of the magic roll down his arm and through his wand; the fragile unicorn hair within the hawthorn trembling under the curse just as much as the man on the floor, and still, he casts again.

" _Cru--_ "

A hand covers his mouth, stopping the curse and he sags against the firm body behind him.

"It's just a dream," Harry murmurs. 

"No, it was a nightmare and I did it," Draco whispers.

"Because you had to," Harry reassures.

Draco nods but knows you have to feel hate to cast it.

And he does.

~*~

Prompt#8: _Fidelius_  
 **Title:** Safety  
 **Word Count:** 100

The movement wasn't complicated and I lifted my wand, whispering the spell, " _Fidelius!_ "

The building folded in on itself, the forest covering the hole in the landscape and then I could see our home once more. Safety in the illusion. As much as I hated to hide from the world, it was the only way for either one of us to find peace.

Draco's hand slipped into mine, surveying my work. He nodded. "Well cast."

I squeezed his fingers and smiled, protected, finally, from unrelenting prying eyes and the press. It didn't feel as confining as I thought it would.


End file.
